Saturday Night
by brianabanana
Summary: Bella, a snarky girl, just wants a simple life: looking for guys and maybe sleeping with them when she wants to. Then she meets a super hot guy named Edward who is intent on getting to know her. A bit OOC, AH
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a collab story between me and my cousin (boylovingfreak). This story is mainly going to be Edward point of view, but Bella's going to start us off. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: You already know we don't own Twilight :P

* * *

><p>Why was I always put into situations like this? Always being forced to do things I don't want to do. Being forced to wear stuff I don't want to wear. Like tonight I was forced to put on a sexy outfit I honestly didn't need ( a tight fitting strapless black dress with red pumps) and going to some club. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed with my dog Macy and have a quiet night.<p>

That was not going to fly with my roommates Jasper and Alice though. Every Saturday was party day, no exceptions. Then I really only had myself to blame for that one. I chose to move in with them. If I would have stayed living with my dad, Charlie, I'd have quiet nights alone.

Don't get me wrong, sometimes I like to go to clubs. It honestly wasn't that bad. It's fun to watch guys stare at me and know they can't have me. It was a bit of a confident boost. Who was I kidding I didn't need a confident boost, I am the Bella Swan.

I was fucking hot and I knew it, so did every guy in this bar. I'm not that tall but that's not something killer heels can't fix. I have wavy brown hair down my back, pale clear complexion, and chocolate brown eyes. I was any guys dream. It might sound vain but it's true. I was hoping I could have some fun tonight with one lucky guy but none of them were good enough for my taste.

There were three average ones sitting together eyeing me. They were they clingy type I could tell. All of them were hanging over the table or clutching their beers. All it took was a quick body language check to see what you were getting into.

Standing next to the bar was some cocky asshole holding a beer giving me a smirk. I gave him the finger.

I turned to the dance floor and watched Jasper and Alice dancing for a bit. They were my best friends, but all their couple crap was a bit disgusting. Sure they looked cute together, but did they have to flaunt it on everyone? It wasn't like they were trying to rub it in your face, but still. I wasn't jealous, I just wasn't into relationships.

Bored after a few minutes I walk past the dancing bodies to the bar.

"Hey Emmett, I'll take a Bloody Mary."

That was my absolute party drink.

Emmett was our best friend and the owner of the club. We had hooked up a few times before he married his dumb broad Rosalie. She was a bitch, even worse than me.

"Sure thing Bells," he said with a wink, "Nobody hit on you tonight?"

I smirked, "They wouldn't stand a chance."

Emmet boomed out a laugh, "Swan you never changed, always have been full of yourself." He said as he prepared my drink for me.

"Hey it's better to know it and show it than not know and hide it. It's not wrong to know that you are a fine piece of ass." I replied with smirk as he set my drink down in front of me. He held out his hand like I was going to put something in it and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why is your hand out like that?"

"I'm waiting for my 9 dollars, of course."

"Are you kidding me right now? I know you have to be because I have only known you 6 years of my life and you are charging me for drink. Either that or you must be out of your damn mind!" Did he seriously think I was going to pay for a drink and at full price too!

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to make a living somehow. You haven't paid for anything since last month."

"Yea, because we're friends, that's what they do. You scratch my back, I scratch yours?" I said turning on flirt mode, id get out of paying for this one.

"I'll pay for it Emmett." A soft, sweet voice said.

I turned around to find a guy with the clearest shade of green eyes staring at me. Not only did he have gorgeous eyes, but he was pretty damn hot too. Even in just jeans and a t-shirt, you could see who was toned. I tilted my head back a little too, just to check on his other _assets. _They were in mint condition as well. He had perfect pouty lips, which I was sure where good for more than just talking. The only strange thing about him was his hair. It was not quite red, not quite brown. It looked bronze, but it could have just been the shitty lighting. For the first time in my life I was actually at a loss for words. He was cuter than all the guys here; he might even be reaching my standards.

He could have been the guy I hooked up with tonight, except for the fact that he just broke one of my rules. I didn't need anybody paying for me. Ever. For anything.

"Sure fine," Emmett said taking a ten from the green eyed boy.

Quickly recovering from my little lapse, "Excuse me, but I didn't ask you to pay for my drink. You can leave." I said, making sure to glare at him.

"I know but I wanted to, you know trying to be polite. Talking to a pretty girl and all..." He said with a cute little smile.

"Fine whatever, Emmett ,tell Alice and Jasper I left," I grabbed my Bloody Mary and clutch and started to walk out.

"My names Edward by the way," he said behind me.

"I didn't ask," Just great. Now I had some little puppy following me around because I let him pay for my drink.

"Want me to walk you to your car?" He asked a bit shyly.

"Look _Edward_," I said walking out to the parking lot spotting some drunk stragglers walking around. Where the hell did I park?

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you or something because you bought me a drink, you're wrong. I'm much classier than that." I pulled my keys out and started my raggedy truck. Please God, don't let the engine stall on me now. That's all I needed was for _Edward _trying to help me out some more. I hated guys who didn't get that I was independent.

"Well, see you around?" He called out as I got in, looking a little stunned. He really didn't get the message.

"Yea whatever, move before I run you over," I called out with a little grin.

Lucky for me my truck start with no problem.

* * *

><p>And Bam, thats it. Hope you like :) Were going to update every week.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep.

God I hate alarm clocks. Why I used one of the weekends beat me. I just hated waking up late.

I slapped the top of my alarm, hoping I hit the off button, and felt the bottom of my bed for my dog Macy. Macy is my best friend; she even tops Jasper and Alice. She is just so peaceful. I just love her so much.

I slipped on some pajamas and a robe to see if Alice and Jasper where up downstairs. Lucky for me I was upstairs. We had a two story condo that we shared. Since Alice and Jasper are a couple they shared the downstairs room.

I walked downstairs and headed through the living room, to the kitchen, on a mission for a decent breakfast. Instead of finding some toast or cereal, I found Alice and Jasper making out on our counter top table, nearly naked. Jasper in his pajama pants, and Alice in her bra and underwear.

"Echeem," I coughed out loudly. While Macy barked out at Alice and Jasper.

"Oh my god, Bella" Alice breathed out, quickly grabbing Jaspers shirt to cover herself.

I blushed a little for her, "It's cool, I just wanted you to know we eat there." I said with a little chuckle.

"Bella, I thought you had classes today?" Jasper asked grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard like nothing happened, and reached for a dog treat to hand to Macy. I was a lame college student majoring in culinary at the University of Seattle Washington.

"No its Sunday so that means no classes, but I can get out of the house if you want," I said with a smirk, and Alice laughed a little.

"Oh no Bella, don't feel put out by us."

"No, no" I said walking over to the refrigerator, "We are clearly low on supplies, I'll go shopping."

"Sounds like a plan," Jasper said munching on his Froot Loops.

"Alright, just don't have sex on the counter please, Macy is watching, remember that" I called out behind me with a little smirk as I walked back up the stairs.

…

As I walked through the grocery store, I was absent mindedly looking for food but my main goal was looking for any hot guys. I look for guys everywhere I go. Even if they didn't meet my standards, I could still look. I'm not much of a relationship person. I like to look and sometimes touch but never keep for myself.

_Well this is upsetting!_ I thought. There were no guys to look at in here just old women and people with their kids._ Ugh! Not how I wanted this to go._ Eventually I stopped trying and decided to actually look for food.

As I was bending over to get something off the bottom shelf, I heard a familiar voice say.

"Mmmh look at that ass!" I immediately shot up to glare at the person.

"Excuse me! Who do you think…? Oh it's you." When I finally turned around and looked to see who it was, imagine my surprise to find Edward standing in front of me. "What are you doing here? Are you following me now?"

He started chuckle lowly "Umm not quite. I'm here doing the same thing that everyone else here is doing, making sure I don't starve."

"Haha very funny. Whatever just leave me alone, ok? Ok." And with that I turned and walked away. I didn't mean to be harsh but the truth was he made me feel a little stupid. That was a feeling I wasn't use to.

"Hey hold up, wait for me!" He called after me, tying to catch up.

I started pushing my cart down the aisles grabbing random thing I knew we needed, and ignoring him. He was such a pest.

"Will you stop riding my ass with you cart? We are not on some shopping trip together, so you can stop following me!" I yelled out after he nearly hit my legs with his cart.

Some old lady, deciding which can of tomato sauce was better, when clearly they were the same type, glared at me for my outburst. I glared right back and she pushed her cart past us with a humph.

"I'm sorry, it's just… After that night at the bar, i've been thinking about you, and I was wondering If maybe you'd go on a date with me? Just one! And it could be whatever you want! What do you say?" He blurted everything out as I tried to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but did I ever give you the hint that I was interested in you?"

"No you didn't… " he looked slightly defeated, " Here take my card and at least think about it, please."

He grabbed his cart and started to walk down the aisle the way we came. I felt a little odd, usually I felt happy about beating some guy down, but this time I felt a little bad.

_Snap out of it Bella, you don't even like this guy, he's just annoying puppy dog. _

_Right._

I crumpled up the little card with his information on it and threw it in my purse without even looking at it.

I was dreading heading to the checkout line in case I ran into his sad defeated face, but he wasn't there and I was grateful.

...

"Ohh, but Bella, he sounds so nice, and super hot! Give him a chance?" Alice said from the counter dicing up vegetables for our stir fry.

"Alice I don't 'date', I fuck and run. Simple as that."

"Well at least go on a date with him and then you can have sex, I mean isn't he sexy enough for at least one date?"

I thought back on Edward, he was sexy, fuckable even. He had that amazingly gorgeous body, those deep green eyes. Eyes that would look wonderful clouded over in lust, a lick-able body, and hands that I know would hold me right where I wanted to be held.

_What the hell?_

I broke out of my slight dirty thoughts about the puppy, to fine over cooked chicken, and a smirking Alice.

"I know that face! You're thinking about saying yes right? Ooh imagine if you did, he seems so nice. I'm sure you'd have a good time. And it wouldn't even have to be anything big, you could just go get coffee. Ooh please just give him a chance, all this dating around can't be good. And just think," I tuned out Alice's verbal diarrhea to properly gather my thoughts.

One date couldn't kill me right? I could even drive myself so I could leave if he turned out to be a total stick in the mud. I did have that killer blue dress Alice bought me.

"I could even do your hair, and me and Jasper could go out and make it a double date if you wanted. Or we could just get out of the house in case you.."

"Aah what the hell!" I said cutting off Alice.

"Oooh! Does that mean you'll do! Oh yay, I so glad you're getting back out in the market! And it shouldn't be too terrible." Alice said grabbing my hands and doing a girly dance around the kitchen.

"I hope not because if it is, it's going to be your ass." I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Did I say we were going to update on Friday? I meant any day during the weekend...<p>

Drop a review yea? ;)


End file.
